minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Data Planes
About The Data Planes are a realm that can only be reached by dying suddenly, and being killed by the amount of health you have left, You will die with all your items missing. If you are hit with a diamond sword at one <3 and you die you do not enter the Data Planes. When you are killed exactly, you will have a third option. "Spawn in the Data Planes". This will transfer you to the new world that is the Data Planes. It will be much like a hilly grassland, except all the blocks will be Data Blocks. Of course, there will be new ways your food bar, health bar, and the new "Data bar" affect you. There is a total of 48 (Data)s, which are in four packs. Food Bar Your Food Bar? Gone. It doesn't exist in the Data Planes. Of course once you leave it will resume and come back. Health Bar The Health Bar will not work, it has no purpose. If you do manage to get full health, you will actualy be sent back to the overworld. Of course you have no regeneration what-so-ever, so this will be hard. You will start with no hearts, but no damage can be taken and will instead hurt your data Bar. Data Bar The Data Bar is your everything, of course once you leave the Data Bar is very different, for now the Data Bar is your health and your food. You start out with 25% . The Data Bar can be regenerated by eating , which is dropped from Data Collectors and Data Leeches. Their is low quality and can only regenerate that is on the lower 25% of the sectrum. Killing Boss Data Collectors (Reallty Big Data Collectors) and Boss Data Leeches (Really Big Data Leeches), can give you quality . This is that can regenerate the upper 50% of . Lastly, when you dig under the ground, there is a slight chance that every 100 blocks you mine can provide you with high quality . This "High Quality Data" can regenerate the upper 25%. Thus, you would have to mine around 1200 blocks to fully regenerate the upper 25% of the Data Bar. Tools To make a Data Table, (Crafting Table) put in 4 Data blocks in the crafting interface. Although the Data Planes are void of players, you still have your "Little Data Axe.png|Data Axe Data Hoe.png|Data Hoe Data Pick.png|Data Pickaxe Data Shovel.png|Data Shovel, Notice that the Wand has to cover a large area, resulting in a different color from the data being pulled over a distance. Data Sword.png|Data Sword, The Newly formed Handle at the end is smooth, and the sword's old "Wand like" handle becomes sharp. Friend" the sword. Along with all the other tools. Making these tools is simple. Once you have three data blocks, make a data stick. Putting three data blocks in a diagonal fashon will give you a stick. Do this two more times to have three Data Sticks. Now make a Data Blank by putting in 9 data blocks in the crafting table. Put the three sticks you have into the crafting table to make a Data Rod. Data Rod + Data Blank will give you a Data Wand. The Data Wand feeds off your Data Bar for energy to keep the Data formations alive. Allowing for you to have a Data Wand, a shovel, a sword, and all the other tools in one! To switch between forms, hit J on the keyboard. This will result in the sword going to a new form. The cycle is shown below. Data Wand -> Data Sword -> Data Pickaxe -> Data Shovel -> Data Axe -> Data Hoe -> Data Wand. All the tools are as strong as Diamond, and using the wand will take one for every two hours you use it. Finishing Up After you have done this, you finally, after all of this have a chance to go home. You can go back home, with everything, and you can keep everything you died with, Including levels and so on. So, after you gained all of this, how do you go home? All you have to do is use the Data blocks you have to make a portal home. Lighting it costs your upper 25% of . Afterwards Your new Bar will now act as a power source and a second life bar. With each equaling 1/4th of a heart. Category:Dimensions Category:Blue